Final Fantasy Explorers
Final Fantasy Explorers is a multiplayer action RPG video game for Nintendo 3DS. As announced on July, 30, 2015, Final Fantasy Explorers was localized and arrived in North America and Europe in January 2016. It was released in North America on January 26, 2016 and in Europe on January 29, 2016. Gameplay The game is set on an island with varied areas where the player is free to traverse. Players can have monsters join their party; e.g it will be possible to have two players and two monsters. The game's main portion takes place after clearing the story, boasting from 100 to 200 hours of gameplay. The game contains a variety of weapons for players to use. The gameplay resembles the Monster Hunter series rather than traditional Final Fantasy,http://kotaku.com/report-the-next-3ds-final-fantasy-sounds-like-monster-1589308500 or a "lite" version of Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XIV. The player has a variety of jobs to choose from and can form up to 4-member parties. To defeat enemies the player will need to use their jobs efficiently. The jobs include: Knight, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Dragoon, Paladin, Thief, Ninja, Red Mage, Time Mage, Bard, Ranger, Dark Knight, Beastmaster, Geomancer, Machinist, Alchemist, Sage, Blue Mage, Samurai, and Freelancer. Players can assign up to eight abilities to various buttons, and there is a multiple-ability system. The player's positioning and position adjustment plays an important role. There is a log that indicates damage numbers. In addition to being able to switch around weapons, armor, and accessories, players can switch around abilities on characters, but using an ability on another job than its native one will double the cost of using it. Players can use the Trance system to transform into characters from previous Final Fantasy games, such as Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII, Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV or Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. Setting The game takes place in Amostra, an island whose abundant crystals have attracted many Explorers. The focus of the game is searching for a path to the Grand Crystal by taking up quests and fighting against eidolons. In the backdrop of the Explorers' Union quest for the path to the Grand Crystal are several factions with differing agendas. The Lillium Kingdom and the Gartian Empire both seek to gather as much crystal as possible, and is deadlocked in their territorial negotiations. The Madulas Church is a religious order that wishes to eradicate the monster population using their militia the Knights Orthodox, and in the opposite spectrum, Querasua is a country conducting monster research as part of their study in Amostra. Development Final Fantasy Explorers was announced in Jump magazine in June 2014. Square Enix has filed a trademark for the game in United Stateshttp://www.siliconera.com/2014/06/20/final-fantasy-explorers-trademark-registered-u-s/ and Europe, localization has been officially announced to be release on 26th January 2016. Music The music was composed by Tsuyoshi Sekito. The first track revealed was "Normal Battle 1" which is the game's basic battle theme. According to Sekito, the "Normal Battle 1" track starts out with an intro-like two measures, moves then onto the main melody two seconds later, as he feels that goes with the idea of being transported instantly from the field to the battle scene, suiting an action-heavy game.Final Fantasy Explorers Composer Reveals The Game’s Main battle theme — Siliconera He believes the track to be a versatile one, as the tempo is not too fast. Sekito has explained he put guitar sampling into the track to give it a nice presence for a battle-sounding track. "Normal Battle 1" is made of two pieces, with the other kicking in over time, to give players a fresh feeling during the tougher and longer fights. Without using the digital modeling guitar plug-in software as he usually does for Final Fantasy Explorers, he prepared a recording method by using a mic and a small tube amp, as Sekito viewed the sound of presence best obtained from analog. Sekito is using a six-stringed guitar, and two seven-stringed guitars. The six-string guitar is at a standard low-E, whereas the seven-stringer is brought down to a B. Release The collector's edition available from Square Enix Online Store for the localized version has a limited edition box with artwork by artist Yoshitaka Amano, the game and a 20 track soundtrack, a case for the Nintendo 3DS console with the game's logo, an art book and unlockable in-game quests for "legendary weapons". Production credits Staff Gallery FFE Artwork.png|Promotional artwork. FFE Playable Characters.png|Playable characters. FFE PR screenshot.jpg|A knight attacks a Coeurl. FFE-Town.jpg|A town. FFE Ifrit.png|Ifrit. FFE_Fenrir.png|Fenrir. FFE_Shiva.png|Shiva. FFE_Ramuh.png|Ramuh. FFE_Bahamut.png|Bahamut. FFE_Dryad.png|Dryad. FFE Odin.png|Odin. FFE Leviathan.png|Leviathan. Amaterasu official render.png|Amaterasu. FFE Diabolos.png|Diablos. FFE Alexander.png|Alexander. FFE Phoenix.png|Phoenix. External links *Official site References de:Final Fantasy Explorers pt-br:Final Fantasy Explorers es:Final Fantasy Explorers Category:Final Fantasy Explorers Category:Explorers series